The Empty Bunk
by CaptKC
Summary: A short and one-shot (but that can change) about Skipper's emotions when a certain penguin is stabbed. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, recent events inspired me to write this one-shot. I might add another chapter, but I'm not sure. Sorry I haven't been writting very much. I think I'm going to put my 2 current fics on hiatus for the time being. **

**Enjoy! And please review!**

Skipper stared at the empty bunk. He gently placed a flipper on it, feeing the last bit of the young penguin's warmth on the hard concrete. A lunacorn toy was placed on it, smiling at Skipper as if everything was alright. Skipper gave the lunacorn a cold glare. _Stop it! _He thought. He let out a sigh, remembering that the toy's smile was permanent. And the lunacorn didn't have anyway of knowing what was going on. It was fake. Plastic. An emotionless toy that could easily be replaced with another. Just a toy.

But for a moment, the toy almost seemed to be alive for a fraction of a second. He looked back at the lunacorn. Its sparkling and lively eyes and cheery smile reminded him of...

That was one thing Skipper liked about the boy. No matter what happened, no matter what pain he was going through, he always managed to put on a warm and friendly smile. Skipper remembered the last time Skipper saw that smile: This morning. Before the mission.

_"Breakfast, Skipper?" Private asked, laying a plate of fish in front of Skipper, giving the leader a smile._

_"No thanks, Private. I'm not very hungry,"_

_"You sure?"_

_"One hundred percent positive, young Private. But thanks, anyways"_

Kowalski said he would be okay. He had not been stabbed in his belly, where his vital organs were. It was just his flipper. But Skipper saw the boy's wound. He remembered the image perfectly. He knew the knife had hit an artery, causing blood to pour everywhere in just seconds and stain the innocent penguin's feathers. Skipper had heard of fellow soliders commiting suicide this way, cutting their flippers deep enough to kill themselves. But the young penguin hadn't tried to kill himself. Someone had done it to him. Skipper wanted to hate that someone, but for some reason couldn't. Maybe it was the boy's Lunacorn mush Skipper was forced to listen to on a daily baisis finally getting to him...

Skipper wasn't sure if they had gotten him to the animal hospital in time. Kowalski said their was a good chance he would make it through and maybe be out of the clinic in a few days. Skipper wasn't so sure. More images flashed through his mind.

_The brave young solider fell to the cold ground, blood pouring from his flipper where the knife had struck it. His breathing quickly grew heavier as the rest of the team hovered around him._

_"Sk-Skipper?" he managed to say._

Skipper suddenly slapped himself. _Stop,_ he thought. _There IS hope. Private will be okay._

Skipper stared at the empty bunk. He crawled into it and grabbed the forever smiling lunacorn.

_He's going to be okay..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand and a sudden burst of inspiration, I have decided to write another chapter. Now this isn't the most exciting chapter. It's just a chapter to let you know if Private is okay or not. I wasn't really planning on another chapter, since this story is based off of events I know a little _too_ well, but that's another story. And thank you to those who read and/or reviewed! :D**

Skipper sat next to the young penguin. He wasn't able to sleep that night. He had to make sure he was okay.

Private was still unconcious, yet alive. He was propped up by a few pillows on the soft hospital bed. His right flipper was heavily bandaged and he was connected to a few beeping machines. Skipper couldn't help put notice the blood stains on his feathers. He let out a sigh. Private was going to be okay. He just needed to wake up. Knowing it would be awhile, Skipper layed down next to Private and clutched his good flipper. He was just now realizing how tired he was, and within minutes, he was fast asleep. The humans probably would find him in the morning and find some way to punish him, but he didn't care.

Skipper awoke to a small moan. He perked his head up, only to see that Private was still knocked out.

"Come on, Private" he coaxed, hoping talking would pull the boy out of his coma. "Just wake up and everything will be okay"

Nothing happened.

Skipper was about to go back to sleep when he heard another moan escape from Private. Skipper glued his eyes to him. A few minutes later, Privates eyes slowly opened.

"Skipper?"

"Private!" Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private, careful to not put pressure on his bad flipper. "You're okay!"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was the knife and..."

"It's okay Private. You fell unconcious after lossing alot of blood, so we brought you here. I'm not too sure what the doctor did to you, but I'm sure you have some stitches on that flipper. Kowalski says you'll probably be out of here soon,"

"Yay!" Private said, smiling brightly

"But right now, I'm just glad to see you awake and alive,"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I thought I was going to lose you, Private. I've seen people die of blood loss with my own eyes. And I was afraid you would join them,"

"You didn't have to worry that much! It's just a small scrape"

"How would you know? You were unconcious!" Skipper joked, managing a smile.

"Very funny!" Private replied.

"One more thing,"

"What?"

"This," Skipper handed Private his toy lunacorn.

"Thank you!" Private squealed as he gave the pony a squeeze.

"Don't mention it! Just don't scare me like that ever again. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Skipper. Loud and clear"

THE END

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
